<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Path to brotherhood by BillyTheLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094378">Path to brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyTheLord/pseuds/BillyTheLord'>BillyTheLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dialogue, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Techno comes to terms with Tommys betrayal, Tommy is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyTheLord/pseuds/BillyTheLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno comes to terms with Tommy leaving and deals with a budding friendship with Ranboo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Path to brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno stands in his storage room at his cabin, far removed and safely hidden away from the chaos at L’manberg, or at least the hole that was that country. He hums and scratches at his chin absentmindedly as he takes inventory, quickly jotting down notes on any items he's low on.</p><p>“Shit” he curses.</p><p>	He's really running low on a lot of essential supplies it seems, he doesn't remember using all that much of his own stuff, besides the wither skulls obviously, on the attack. Dream mostly supplied the TnT and created the obsidian grid, all Techno had to do was show up and kill anyone in their way honestly. </p><p>	When Technos eyes land on the empty spot where his golden apples used to store, it suddenly dawns on him that this was Tommys doing. He had known Tommy was carelessly stealing from him when they were tentatively teamed up and forced to share living quarters. Techno just didn't keep track of it, his fault he guesses. </p><p>“Little twerp..” Techno swears as he hastily scribbled out Gapples.</p><p>In fact that little reminder has Techno crumbling the note a little in frustration, he allowed Tommy so much freedom over his things. Sure he would grudgingly complain but that was mostly for the sake of seeming upset, it felt like comradely at the time, Techno felt as though he was making friends with the younger boy. </p><p>That sure backfired, blew up right in his face. He gave so much to Tommy, opened his doors and allowed the kid to see his secrets, learn his plans. Techno felt like they were on the same page, he should've known Tommy was only using him to gain his citizenship and disks back. Techno burns with aggressive embarrassment and feels the urge to lash out at Tommy, destroying L’manberg and yelling at Tommy in their battle, only soothing the hurt a hollow bit, yet it still burns bright as he remembers the betrayal, days later all alone in his now too empty home.</p><p>Well not entirely empty, Techno climbs up the rickety ladder into the main floor of his cabin, having finished taking stock and warily eyes the small camp behind his home. Ranboo bounces back and forth seemingly talking to himself in the distance, not noticing Technos stare from the window.</p><p>Odd kid, Techno thinks.</p><p>Techno isn't sure why he agreed to letting Ranboo come with them, in the aftermath of the battle, and to settle by his home. Maybe it was the way Phil stared at him expectantly before brightly welcoming Ranboo along. Techno didn't want to disappoint Phil, not anymore then he already was. That's the only reason Techno assures himself, yet the way Ranboo, young like Tommy, carried himself, unsure and hugging close to his long torso like he was one thing away from collapse and needed help desperately tugged at his very buried heart the same way it tugged for Tommy in his time of need.</p><p>Techno supposes Phil has rubbed off some of his fatherly energy on him he grumbles.</p><p>	He doesn't necessarily want this kid here, he misses his solitude, his unsoiled pristine land covered with fluffy unbothered snow. Phil took down Tommy's eye sore cobblestone tower, but the half finished house Tommy built still sits directly next to his, only a few feet away so he can't even avoid it. His snow is now half melted and trampled on, and don't even get him started on Ranboo’s little encampment behind his house and his steadily growing cow pin, shit, he can hear their loud moos from his cabin as he looks out at it in disdain. </p><p>Ranboo finally notices Techno's stare and waves a rather obnoxious wave, and feeling rather unwelcoming to the boy, Techno turns his back, shutting the window and going back to his chores for the day. </p><p>__</p><p>It's a few hours later that Techno comes across a tattered green bandanna in the attic, and Tommy’s face flashes in his mind. Grimacing he puts it down at his table and eyes it, unsure if he should trash it or not. He doesn't know why he hesitates on that, obviously he should trash it. It's junk that belongs to a kid who will never be back here as long as Techno can help it. Yet something in him makes him pause, throwing away a perfectly good bandanna is a waste he reasons with himself. He doesn't want to believe he is the sentimental type, especially not for a backstabbing traitor. Still he pockets the bandanna, burying it deep into his breast pocket and fights back on himself over analyzing it, instead turning back to what he was doing.</p><p>He’s interrupted when a sharp knock rings against his front door. Groaning Techno stands up from his hunched position and clambers down the ladder throwing open the door to glare at his intruder. Ranboo smiles nervously back, lifting his hand in a half wave before seemingly changing his mind awkwardly dropping his hand and clearing his throat.</p><p>“What do you want Ranboo?” Techno curtly says, hoping his cutting attitude would scare off the fidgeting kid.</p><p>“Techno!” Ranboo says in false bravado. “I’m really sorry to bother you, I just was well-”.</p><p>“Spit it out, I haven't got all day.” Techno interrupts, already feeling the beginnings of a headache with this conversation.</p><p>“R-right well, I was just wondering if you had any spare sugar cane?” </p><p>“Sugar cane? Why? Why are you bothering me with this, I’m sure you could find some out by the water” Techno said, eyes narrowing as he stared up at the gangly teen, he really is weirdly tall Techno thinks.</p><p>“Oh! I already checked around and well, you see, I really like maps and I’ve run out of my sugar cane and I do really need more so I can complete the map i'm working on right now….” Ranboo trails off feeling the awkward tension that has settled in the air as Techno blankly stares up at him.</p><p>“So you just want me to hand over my supplies to you?” Techno says in a low monotone.</p><p>“No! No of course not I just-”</p><p>“What is with you kids and thinking you can just take from me. That's all anyone ever wants to do, they go ‘yeah let's all steal from Techno, i'm sure he won't mind’ well tough shit I do mind.” Techno says, getting louder and angrier with each word. “I’m tired of it, I already had one thief in my house and I got back stabbed. So, no,  you cannot have anything now go away.”  and with that Techno slams the door in a bewildered Ranboos face.</p><p>Seething Techno gripes at his tunic, willing himself to calm down. His brain going a mile a minute, voices growing a little louder then the dull whisper he tuned them out too. He grits his teeth, hand coming up to run down his face in an attempt to relax, before he realizes what he's holding tightly in his other hand that was holding onto his tunic. Slowly he uncurls his hand to show the faded green bandanna.</p><p>It feels like a taunt, a reminder of his past mistakes. Letting people in, being vulnerable, it was dangerous. It left cracks in his interior that he couldn't afford to have. These weaknesses could get him killed, or Phil. He needed to be strong to protect his only friend, couldn't allow anyone else to become important to him again. Techno tucks the bandanna back into his breast pocket as a totem, one to make sure he doesn't repeat these mistakes. It’ll be a heavy burden for him, he already feels it's weighted presence on him.</p><p>__</p><p>It's days later that another Tommy reminder comes slapping him across the face. He was watching Phil make his way to Ranboo's slightly larger camp. The early morning sun made the snow impossibly bright and Techno squinted against it as he slowly ate his breakfast.</p><p>Phil is pulling his legs through the snow, nearly at Ranboos, when the teen in question pokes his head out, waving that same obnoxious wave he does to Techno whenever he catches him staring. Ranboo bounds over to Phil, easily getting through the snow with his long legs.</p><p>Techno watches as the two converse, a little too cheerily this early for his taste. Distantly Techno wonders why Phil was even bothering with the guy. They’ve already got stuff to do and there is no way Techno is agreeing to Ranboo joining their excursion today. </p><p>Techno is mid chew when he sees Phil pull out a familiar blue cape, he chokes abruptly, fist slamming on his chest. When he catches his breath he sees Ranboo pulling on the fur lined cape, his thoughts spiraling into anger and flashes of a snarky blond teen that makes him see red. Suddenly he stands from his table, breakfast forgotten, and barrels out the doors into the snow, stalking over to Phil and Ranboo.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Techno yells, voice low and dangerous, as he gets close enough to see Ranboo visibly jump at his presence and Phil tense up before turning towards him.</p><p>“There was a snow storm last night Techno, I don't want Ranboo dying from the cold” Phil calmly states, trying to pacify the seething man.</p><p>“I'm sorry! I’ll return it!” Ranboo squeaks out while pulling off the cape.</p><p>Techno opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Phil's sharp “No.” it rings, loud enough to startle the other two in momentary silence.</p><p>“It is cold out Techno, We have spare capes and I won't allow an actual kid to freeze to death out here.” Phil says, cold gaze glaring at Techno.</p><p>Ranboo begins nervously stuttering but Techno blocks it out, blood rushing to his head and ears ringing as he stares down Phil, who only lifts his chin in response. Techno huffs and makes his retreat back to the cabin, he knows when to challenge Phil and when not too.</p><p>Yet the dark cloud over him stays as he makes a point to not stare out his windows at the duo, locking himself in the attic, forgoing any plans they had in favor of silently fuming in his thoughts for the day.</p><p>__</p><p>Techno is going through his armor chest, pulling out scuffed pieces of metal, throwing some in the discard pile, armor that'll be melted down for the iron, and other pieces into a pile to be cleaned and fixed up. It's then that he pulls out a slightly dented helmet. It's a turtle shell helmet so at first he doesn't recognize it. He never uses these, preferring water breathing potions so he can keep his netherite cap on. The only person he knows who uses it is Tommy, his breath stutters as he recalls the kid, and the conversation in the pouring rain outside the now destroyed community house. </p><p>It was after a rather successful mission, Tommy and him entered L’manberg to check on his dogs, and accidentally took Conner hostage. Tommy surprised him, in a pleasant way. Sure watching a teenager be ruthless and totally willing to take a hostage and barter with his old best friend, the very same guy who exiled him, into getting Techno some of his weapons back, was a bit concerning, yet it filled his chest with pride at the moment. Techno in fact was so happy with how far Tommy had come in that moment, that out in the rain he had called him his friend. Had opened his heart to this stupid kid who stared at him from underneath a slightly too big turtle shell helmet. Had even given him his axe of peace, a powerful weapon he had prided himself on.</p><p>That memory stung, the very next day Tommy had betrayed him, left him to fend for himself against nearly every person who was against him and wanted him dead. His only saving grace was having to team up with Dream, something he loathed doing.</p><p>Yet when Techno stared down at the helmet, he only felt the urge to buff it, get out the dent and get it shining. It stung him and he felt unshed tears pull at him, something he furiously blinked off, before coming to a decision. </p><p>Techno sat down at his table and pulled out his supplies, rolling up his sleeves and meticulously cleaning the helmet. Maybe the memory wouldn't be so bitter if he put his energy into this he muses. After all it's just a helmet, he shouldn't be putting such emphasis on items like this, yet the bandanna still burns a hole in his pocket, never having taken it out again. He carried it around like a shameful secret. Any minute he was sure someone was to discover the bandanna and would shout.</p><p>“Hey look, Techno has feelings, let's all jeer and make fun of him!”</p><p>Techno shudders at that, and turns his attention back to the task at hand. Forcing himself to zone out while he rubbed at the cap with a cloth. He was so focused that he didn't notice the person entering the room and pulling out a chair from the table, sitting down.</p><p>“Whose is that? You don't use those.” Phil said cautiously, not wanting to startle the focused man.</p><p>Techno whips his head up at the intrusion and meets Phil's eyes in embarrassment having been caught so off guard. Techno considers lying, saying he picked it up randomly, but he's always been so bad at lying to Phil that he just gently places the helmet down, anxiously lacing his fingers together before slowly speaking.</p><p>“It's Tommy's…”</p><p>Phil simply raises a thin eyebrow at that before turning his attention out the darkened window, looking off into the distance with a look that suggests he is deep in thought.</p><p>	Techno huffs and follows his gaze, sitting in the uncomfortable silence before speaking, low and insecure sounding.</p><p>	“I...I don't know why I'm cleaning it, so don't ask. It just felt like it would be helpful” Techno takes a pause before looking back and Phil, who already had focused his gaze back on Techno. “I needed to work through some things so yea, cleaning the helmet was helping”</p><p>Phil scratches at his chin before answering back “Needed to work through what things?”</p><p>“Just! Things! Or something I don't know, It felt wrong to just leave the helmet so scuffed okay?”</p><p>“Are you expecting him to come around here looking to get it back or something?” Phil asked with a slight questioning tone.</p><p>	“He wouldn't dare come back here, not after his betrayal.” Techno grit out, warning Phil that this was dangerous ground to trek on.</p><p>	Phil raised his hands in mock surrender, making himself more relaxed in the chair and crossing his ankles humming. While techno went back to buffing the helmet. The two sat in silence while Techno worked. Finally when he felt satisfied with his work he carefully set it down at the table.</p><p>	“You know” Phil started, and Techno rolled his eyes. “The only reason you spent that long caring for that pretty much useless armor was because you still care about Tommy and you are hurting.”</p><p>	Techno jerked his head around, meeting Phil's steady calm gaze with his own seething  one. He felt trapped, pinned down by Phil and his knowing attitude, felt thoroughly seen and humiliated by it. He couldn't even escape judgment from his only friend it seemed.</p><p>	“You don't know what you're talking about. I simply just don't want to waste perfectly good items” </p><p>	“Then why do you have an entire discard pile of even better pieces of armor? You don't have to lie to me Techno, It's okay to miss Tommy. You two formed a close bond and it was only recently that it was broken.”</p><p>	Techno felt a deep well of sadness pool in him at Phil's words, wanted to believe them but couldn't allow himself that reprieve. He averted his eyes to stare down at his hands, which were tightly clasped at his front tunic, right over Tommy's hidden bandanna.</p><p>	“That would make me weak Phil. To care that much about a traitor, someone who turned their back on their friend and never truly cared about me. He just used me.” Techno said, voice barely above a whisper as the torches that illuminated the room slightly flickered in the still air.</p><p>	“He’s just a kid Techno, all he knows is what was taught to him, you can't fault him for that. He had his time with you. It was time for him to grow up and fix things that he left behind before his exile.” Phil said slowly, like he was afraid to scare off Techno from this conversation.</p><p>Techno frowns at that and sits, almost hunched in on himself, feeling the familiar pull of sadness that comes from losing a friend, and knowing it was inevitable.</p><p>	“The cape, the one you gave to Ranboo, I had given that to Tommy while he was here...I guess he left it here that last day.” Techno admits, not even sure why he was saying this to Phil.</p><p>	“I know, I apologize I should've asked, but they are the same age I just feel a bit responsible for them you know?” Techno does know, deep in his heart but is unwilling to admit that to even himself. “I wasn't around for Wilbur, and I left you alone to tend to Tommy. I’m not begging for forgiveness from myself by helping Ranboo, I just want to do what I know is right, you should too, Techno.”</p><p>	“I can't trust him, Phil. The last time I did that it backfired on me, soon I'll find that kid rifling through my stuff and I'll be forced to kick him out.”</p><p>	“He isn’t going to betray your trust, Techno, He just needs a place to stay, and people to be around. He needs help, besides he did prove himself to us, how many times did he come here to warn you about what was happening? He is a good kid.” Phil says, his face bathed in shadows and the warm glow from the nearby lantern. </p><p>It made Techno more secure, to be having this conversation in the walls of night, like he wasn't airing out his inner emotions to the bright day for everyone to hear. Techno scratches at a scuff on his table, thinking over the conversation.</p><p>“I don't know if I'm ready to accept him.” Techno admits in the low light, shame burning at his face as he ducks his head to stare at his lap, showing emotions, breaking out of his monotone uncaring persona was always hard, even impossible unless it was Phil. It was like his carefully crafted fortress in his mind would crumble when his friend drew near and while his own hands would shake with vulnerability, Phil’s steady presence calms his nerves and reminds him that Phil would never take advantage of his emotions.</p><p>“That's okay, It really is Techno. You’ll heal with time you just need to allow it to happen” Phil says, a small homey smile spreading across his face and Techno allowing himself to accept that it is okay, and he will be okay if he gives it time.</p><p>So he picks up the now shiny turtle shell helmet and places it on his head, a large shaky grin splitting on his face before falling back into deep laughs with Phil as they allowed the night to encase them in a warm and happy environment. </p><p> </p><p>__</p><p>Techno stares down the slightly worn down patch of stone used to cover the hastily carved out basement Tommy had first made when he snuck into Techno's house all those weeks ago. He hasn't set foot in it since Tommy left, hasn’t even bothered to clean up the dust surrounding it, and couldn't pull together the energy to face it. Now though, he wants to fix up his house, it really has slacked in the last couple of weeks and he has been putting off coming down here the whole time. Now with nothing else to busy himself with he has no choice or he’ll forever have to deal with the knowledge of the basement underneath his feet.</p><p>So with a hefty sigh, Techno pulls aside the stone and descends into the darkened basement, carefully maneuvering to the cold ground before pulling out his lantern and lighting it up. The basement comes into view from the low flame burning in his lantern and he slowly places it on the ground besides his feet and casts his gaze around the small room. It really was claustrophobic down here, barely a hole carved out with some yellow splattered on the walls, Tommy probably wanting to add a little color to his space. A tiny chest sat in the corner next to a dingy bed that you could tell wasn't comfortable from how straw poked out from the pillows and bedding. In the corner sat a small alcove, missing the once shiny bell and log Tommy placed there for presumably homey purposes. </p><p>Staring at the small room, Techno suddenly had no further plan, couldn't push himself into motion and start cleaning it up so he could seal it all off. It felt wrong to be in this space, like he was looking at something deeply private. Techno's hands started to tremble so he clenched them tight, held them stiff at his sides and tried to stop the overwhelming push of emotions that had threatened to overcome him since the start of all of this. Techno didn't want to mourn this loss, didn’t even want to acknowledge it as a loss. He should be happy that Tommy is gone, that he has his peace and quiet but he couldn’t stop the harsh wall of sadness that slammed into him and the spike of feeling that sung out how much he missed the kid.</p><p>With tiny tears just barely spilling past his eyes it was like the dam finally opened and he willingly wept into the small room, allowed himself to think back to Phil's reassuring words and it was like he could understand Tommy now, as he stared into the room and cried for the cut off friendship, he saw Tommy's fear, his desperation and the fact that even at Tommy's lowest point he still found the strength to sought out Techno's home and made a place for himself here. He wormed his way into Techno's place and his heart. He could understand that he was just a kid trying to do what was right to him, Techno couldn't fault him for that. </p><p>With his hands fully shaking he slowly pulled out the bandanna and wiped at his eyes, more tears spilling out, cutting hot lines down his face and he huffs out a rough laugh. The kid had spirit Techno had to admit, he made himself a home in even the crappiest of places and with even the most closed off people. Techno sat down at the ground and ran his fingers over the green fabric and smiled to himself, vision slightly blurred from the tears that still fell from his eyes and he placed the bandanna in the small chest. Maybe, if Tommy were to ever come back here, Techno would complain for the sake of it but still point him towards the basement, say he forgot some of his stuff and he might as well keep the basement incase he were to ever need a home with Techno again. </p><p>__</p><p>It’s hours later, after Techno had cleaned his face from the tears and pulled himself from the basement, leaving the hole uncovered for the first time, that he finds himself outside, trekking towards Ranboo's small house. He felt as though it was time to officially welcome Ranboo here, he understood he was being unfair and taking out his anger on someone who didn't deserve it. </p><p>He expects Ranboo to not want to see him yet when he gets close he sees Ranboo excitedly come out of his camp, waving brightly to Techno, a big excitable smile on his face. </p><p>“Techno! I’m glad you're here. I have something for you!”  Ranboo shouts out, causing Techno to pull up short in confusion.</p><p>“You have something for me? That's not something I hear everyday” Techno chuckles in a small bit of awkwardness, he truly wasn't expecting the kid to be so welcoming to him after Techno had fully brushed him off rudely this whole time. </p><p>“Yeah well, I know you lost your axe in the, uh, battle” Ranboo nervously stutters out “But I recently got this axe and it's pretty powerful and it made me think of you… so I want to give it to you.” with that Ranboo pulls out a netherite axe, faintly glowing from enchantments and hands it over to Techno. Techno stares with wide eyes and hesitantly takes the axe from Ranboo and holds it in his hands, feeling its power thrumming in his hands. Suddenly a wide grin breaks out across Techno's face, unable to control it and he looks back up at Ranboo suddenly bashful. </p><p>“Wow, this is…. This is a powerful weapon Ranboo. You're giving it to me?” Techno asks, and Ranboo nods quickly, biting at his lips as a small smile sits there. </p><p>Techno coughs and says, in a forced monotone voice as to not betray his overwhelming warmed heart at being offered such a kind gift. </p><p>“Heh well, this doesn't make us friends or anything. And I am definitely not here to welcome you here or apologize or anything...” he trails off.</p><p>Ranboo laughs sharply, having caught onto Techno's joking tone. </p><p>“Of course of course! Now just enjoy that axe okay!” </p><p>Techno ducks his head as small pearls of laughter escape both of their mouths as he keeps repeating “we aren't friends” even as his eyes crinkle at the corners in kindness and he steps close to Ranboo to pat him on the shoulder. Making eye contact with the teenager and both grinning wildly at each other trying to contain their laughter. </p><p>“Welcome to our place Ranboo… I am glad you are here, Phil is too.”</p><p>Ranboo smiled at that and waved him off. Techno turned back to his cabin, heart no longer feeling the heavy weight that had settled in it the past few weeks and trekked back to his home, one he shared with his friends and hopefully a home that could be for a lost friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ay second fic ever. i took a lot of liberties with the timeline here and i know tommy comes by technos house but i just ignored that lol not beta read bc this is just a small side hobby</p><p>my twitter is @canolebeans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>